


Flirting with the Flower Girl

by SailorStarDust1



Series: Remake: What If… [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Aerith Gainsborough Lives, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexuality, Canonical Character Death, Cloud’s a defrosting cinnamon roll (some jerkass moments), F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gray Morality, Implied Sexual Content, Jessie lives, Mild alcoholism as a coping mechanism (Cloud), Minor Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Puppet Cloud Strife, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: A direct sequel toSnapshots of her life.A chance encounter between two women in the Slums of Sector 8. Both are recovering from the heartbreak of their previous relationships. Meanwhile, our shy barmaid and Ex-Soldier emotionally open up to one another...At least, they start to.





	1. Flirting with the Flower Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, it never fails: Every fandom I write for, I end up writing about _at least_ one Rarepair. Shout outs to **Senigata** for the inspiration to add to the growing number of Jessie/Aerith fics out there! 
> 
> Somehow, this ended up way longer than I anticipated, but I'm hoping that makes it all the more interesting? And certain parts of this fic _might_ be pushing it with the T rating, but I try to be good. I plead by VII's "Comic Mischief" elements! 
> 
> Chapter 2 (the side story) will be uploaded on either Friday or Saturday😊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll see you soon?” 
> 
> “When I’m not busy with work, you can count on it.” 
> 
> “Hey, that was gonna be _my_ line.” 
> 
> A chance encounter between two women in the Slums of Sector 8. Both recovering from the heartbreak of their previous relationships.

“Whoa! It’s rare to see flowers in _ this _neck of the woods!”

The flower seller, in the middle of another quiet night trying to sell her wares in Sector 8, looked up. Her emerald eyes locking with the brown of a_ simply gorgeous _ redhead, she adjusted her breathing that had certainly gone funny.

No, _ no_. It wasn’t the time to flirt when she had to remember the task at hand. Her smile as bright as her cheerfully colorful flowers, the merchant gently pushed forward her simple handwoven basket. 

“They’re a Gil each...?”

The armorclad woman, bandana atop her forehead, crossed her arms. “Tempting, but I don’t have anybody to give ‘em to.” She winked, “Unless...I’d return it right back to you?”

“Hm.” The flower girl chuckled. “I think you’d look _lovely_ with one in your hair!” Her fingertips gently danced across that bright red bandana, which wasn’t as fiery as the woman’s hair.

“But are these flowers as lovely as you...?” The potential customer was making their transaction a reality, pulling out her wallet and handing over several Gil paper bills. “Five, please.”

“Oh?” The brunette flower seller already held back laughter from their earlier flirtation, amusement obvious in her almost otherworldly eyes, offering her freshest looking bundle. “I thought you _ didn’t _have a special someone?”

“Well, a close friend runs a restaurant. It’s run-down and could use some cheering up!” 

A wink. That tingle down the flower girl’s spine wasn’t just from an early December chill in the air. As an afterthought, the armored woman offered, “Before I run, I didn’t catch your name...”

“I’m Aerith.” She offered her hand to shake, smile immediately beaming, an energy radiating that the tech-whiz simply couldn’t compare to, even on her happiest days in Midgar.

“Jessie.” A firm handshake with fingers playfully interlacing, their eyes locked, searchingly, for one sweet moment...

“Aww, _ crap_! I’m supposed to stop by there tonight!” Jessie broke away from the peaceful reverie, certainly that spell Aerith had cast faded...No, maybe it was already too late. 

“Thank you!”, Jessie offered as an afterthought, taking off in a sprint.

“Hope to see you again, Jessie!” Aerith called with a wave, voice pleasant. “I’m here in the Loveless district most nights!”

Cheeks faintly crimson, her prize was clutched to her chest for safekeeping. No good...Aerith’s spell was _ quite _effective.

Jessie had already fallen, and hard.

* * *

“Closed for the evening?” Jessie shut the door to 7th Heaven behind her. Tifa startled near the stairs that lead up to her room.

“What’s up, Tif? Getting ready for bed?”

“Oh, Jessie, umm...wh-what are you doing _ here _tonight?”

Eyebrows raised, she held up the flowers before moving behind the counter to fill an empty, clean, beer bottle with water. “Present for ya!”

“How pretty.”, Tifa plopped herself down on one of her bar stools. “Where’d you get the flowers from?”

“Downtown. A total cutie was selling them...I think she lit my fuse with work!”

A chin in her hand, Tifa offered a lopsided smile. “Oh? And what about Biggs?”

Avalanche’s technology and bomb expert held back an amused snort. “C’mon, you know that’s _ long _over!” Their splitting up was on amicable terms, having known one another for so many years due to their close knit Slums community, but certainly their working together felt occasionally awkward.

She shook her head, nodding towards the bunch of flowers serenely displayed atop the bar counter. With luck, even the foolish, clumsy, drunks would leave that little slice of beauty alone.

“Anyway...You’ve always been so good to us, Tif. It’s just a little thank you.”

“Aww! I’m only doing the right thing, letting us strategize in the basement below.”, the barmaid smiled warmly. “Honestly? _ I _ appreciate everything you guys do, protecting Sector 7 and all.”

“Avalanche wouldn’t be where it is today without your training sessions these past few years.” Barret’s insistence on the group’s protecting Sector 7 from ruffians—herself alongside Biggs and Wedge, would always agree with that.

“Another few days and I _ think _our operation will be carried out?” Jessie grew more and more excited as her recent research, and meeting that cute girl tonight, definitely sparked something within her. “Isn’t this incredible, Tifa? Our two long months of research will be totally worth it!”

“Yeah.” She nodded, unsure about the uneasiness in her heart. Her reservations about Avalanche’s operation...well, Barret wouldn’t listen to reason. It’s not that she didn’t understand, but.

“..._Tifa_...”

“Hey? Did you hear something just now?” Jessie found herself staring at the stairs which lead up to Tifa’s room, above 7th Heaven.

“It’s nothing, Jessie! Probably a ghost!” Tifa seemingly strengthened her resolve, cracking her knuckles, ready to personally deal with it.

“Hmm~ Snuck in from the Train Graveyard, did it?” Jessie’s eyes glittered mischievously. Tifa’s occasional jumpiness these past two months was pretty confusing, but, she wasn’t about to pry into her friend's personal life. 

“Well, it’s getting late. I should get moving if I wanna catch the last train home!”

“Please lock up on your way out! See you in two days, then?” Oddly enough, Tifa busied herself by putting the kettle on.

“Yep. Have fun with your ‘ghost’ problem!” Jessie’s laughter trailed behind her, locking the shop for her friend.

* * *

Sighing, Tifa carefully balanced the cup of tea as she walked one step at a time. Opening the door to the spare bedroom next to hers, oddly, the reason behind her jumpiness seemed like he hadn’t drifted off to sleep just yet. “You're awake?”

Cloud turned at her gentle voice, looking up from his seat on the floor. There were some maps and a thick text box sprawled out before him. 

“You didn't have to bring me that. I still owe you money for room and board, don’t I? I can't keep using up your good will like this. I just wanted to say good night.”

“Don't be silly.” Setting Cloud’s cup of tea atop his nightstand, she flashed a smile. “You're _ still _ on the mend. But, I think you've recovered nicely since two months ago.”

“Wha...? You’re shittin’ me!”

“Mh-hm, two months already. Everyone has aliments with something, right? It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” She made no comment on his maps comparing the distance between Midgar to the Planet’s Northernmost Continent. _ His weird desire hasn’t stopped, eh? _

She leaned against a wall, her hands at her sides, eyeing his back as he worked. He’d gotten a lot healthier, lately. More definition to his arms and legs, despite staying on the scrawnier side of...whatever sickness he had, back when Tifa first ran into him. Progress. Baby steps. Better than nothing, right?

“Cloud...?”

Taking a break from analyzing maps, Cloud looked up from blowing the surface of his tea, sipping slowly. His eyes on Tifa were attentive. He _ still _couldn't remember much of his job lineup before Tifa, so...Running into her was definitely a good thing. His fatigued body had screamed out in desire for rest. There was always something for him to do, anyway. Keeping himself busy with fixing things around the bar, playing bouncer (extra muscle was always good), or just running errands for local shopkeepers in Sector 7.

“Remember when I mentioned my anti-Shinra friends?” She swallowed. “Their plan’s _ finally _ in motion. Sounds like it’s two nights away.”

“How much? I don't mind helping _ you_, Tifa, but it'll cost your buddies if they want an Ex-1st Class’s experience.”

“Good question. I'll need to double check with our leader.”

“‘Kay.” A yawn and a stretch.

Tifa smiled a little. “Need me to take your cup downstairs, sleepy head?”

“I’m fine, thanks. I might make myself another cup, actually. Still figuring this out...”

“Hmm~” Tifa stood closer, bending down to peek at Cloud’s map calculations. “Can’t say I remember this being a hobby of yours!”

_ I don’t remember that, either. _ Cloud shrugged, ignoring the faint smell of her shampoo, how if he turned to look at her, he’d have a _ perfect _view of her huge...The blond swallowed, “It’s fascinating stuff.” His childhood friend was so incredibly close to him, their shoulders momentarily pressed together. 

“This area right here.”, he continued, refocusing his thoughts, pointing at the Northern Continent in between another sip of tea. “For some reason, it sounds _ really _interesting to me...I’d like to go someday.”

“Weirder things have happened, right? Maybe you will.” Laughing lightly, Tifa pat him on the back. If she only caught onto his meaning back then, realized sooner what was going on, then maybe...her old next door neighbor could’ve been saved. “Sleep well, Cloud.”

* * *

“Say, do you think business can wait a day?”

“Sure. Why’s that?” Aerith was laughing, happy that Jessie ran into her again at her usual spot to sell her wares in Sector 8. It was a sunny afternoon, not that the sun reached down into the Slums. Daylight wasn’t exactly an enjoyable affair either, considering the Plate blocked an otherwise peaceful sky. The same color of _ his _eyes...Where had he gone? Was he safe?

“Well....” Jessie turned red before smirking. “I mean, how else am I gonna ask you out on a date?”

Aerith linked her free arm with the other woman’s. She hadn’t bothered asking her age, come to think of it, but neither could’ve been terribly far apart from one another. “I know just the place.”

In comfortable silence, the two women walked arm-in-arm. Jessie couldn’t help but grin stupidly, delighting in secret hopes that maybe they looked like a happy couple. Various citizens going about their day, shopping and gossiping, spoke in hushed tones about the Reactor 1 explosion from a few days prior. Some were in heavy agreement with the “terrorist” threat, that their Planet was deathly sick according to the posters around town (Wedge’s doing), while neighbors vehemently disagreed, pointing out what a life of convenience everyone had, thanks to Shinra’s widespread progress in some 30 years. 

Jessie couldn’t help that swell of pride in her heart that _ she _ left her personal mark against the Shinra. She was part of that effort to make it happen, protecting her friends in the Slums from that tyrannical hold on the Planet’s very life source. 

In the distance, on the very outskirts of Sector 5, stood a dilapidated albeit gorgeous church. Its stained glass windows were faded over the years, but it was nevertheless a breathtaking sight.

“Wow.”, Jessie gasped. “You live here, or something?”

Aerith laughed while opening the large double doors, balancing her basket in the crook of her arm. “Of course not, silly! This is where I tend to my flowers.”

“How did you manage to grow these in Midgar, anyway?!” Jessie still couldn’t believe the gorgeous varieties and colors decorating the church bed floor, helping her newfound friend out by readying the watering can. “It’s so...polluted and gross, down here in the Slums. And I’ve lived here all my life.”

“It’s a secret.” Aerith winked. 

“You _must_ be magic.”, Jessie whispered, still in complete awe with eyes sparkling.

“Magic, huh?” Aerith tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “You really think so?” Amusement danced against her eyes in equal measure of her laughter, the ends of her dress swaying.

“I know so! Look, Aerith, I...!” Jessie grabbed her hands, holding them tight. The flower girl blinked at her friend's forward nature, having already decided to patiently listen. “I know we’ve only met a handful of times now, but I’ve _really _been enjoying your company.”

“Me too, Jess.” Aerith’s warm smile was completely sincere. She politely broke away from the warm contact to tend to her flowers, bending down to lightly pour the watering can. 

“Please don’t step on the flowers.”

“Hey, I got it!” Jessie squatted down next to her, kindly offering while feeling silly that such an amazing realization didn’t hit her sooner. “Why don’t you try selling these on the Upper Plate, Aer? I’ll go with you! You can make a killing!”

With her emerald eyes widening, the flower girl shook her head. She tried swallowing, but it did no good for her dry mouth. “I dunno. I...don’t think that’s a good idea, Jess.”

The person she promised, wherever he was out there...She was still patiently waiting for his return. It was a promise just between them, wasn’t in? She’d no longer had to be afraid of how vast that open sky was able to suck you in, if _ he _was near. The vast sky that took away countless people she loved. His strong arms protectively wrapped around her waist, his carefree smile, closer to a grin. Yes, she’d been looking forward to their reunion for years, now.

A tiny wish of hers that would certainly never come true. But, Aerith could still hope against hope.

“...Why not? Oh.” Jessie scratched the back of her head. “Let me guess, you’re uncomfortable with the Shinra, too? No worries.” The redhead grinned, “I have some friends and...let’s just say we’re making big news lately. Too bad that blond guy’s the strong silent type, but it adds to his charm. Ahh, he’s _ so _ dreamy!”

Aerith turned her head, obscuring her face. _ So, the 1st Reactor from the other day? _ They _ were the ones that…Can’t let Tseng find out, that’s for sure. Why’d that blond guy have _ his _ sword? _

The young woman needed a full minute to collect her thoughts, before answering. “I _ really _don’t know what you mean, Jessie.”

“Ah. Never mind.” The bombs expert wouldn’t question her friend’s abrupt anxieties. I’m sorry. My friends and I...We have a beef with Shinra. That’s all.” _ Getting civilians involved isn’t a smart idea at all._

“Um, are you angry, Aer? That I asked about your feelings on the company?” She swallowed, touching the flower seller’s shoulder. “Look, I know it’s Midgar’s latest hot topic. Everybody’s divided on their opinions about Shinra. I just...”

“Jessie. I’m not angry at all.” Aerith’s smile was absolutely radiant. What little sunlight managed to filter down into the church only highlighted the brunette's features. 

Swallowing, Jessie leaned forward, lips softly capturing Aerith’s. The woman blinked in surprise, but warmly accepted the kiss, each woman holding the other’s shoulders, practically melting in one another's embrace, freshly watered flowers forgotten in the heat of the moment.

“I...don’t want our date to end.”, Jessie admitted, pulling Aerith into a hug, as they nuzzled cheek to cheek. “The truth is, I’m still getting over a really rough break up. Just like you are.” Jessie sniffled, catching Aerith stiffen in her embrace. 

“My boyfriend didn’t break up with me.” Jessie strained to hear Aerith’s hesitant reply. “I simply don’t know where he is.”

“Then, I’ll just have to help you find him.” Offering a watery smile, it couldn’t help but sting that things didn’t work out between her and Biggs. Jessie absolutely loved her longtime friend and yet, they simply...didn’t click as a couple. The sex had been _ incredible_, but it seemed close friendship suited the separated couple best. Wedge was definitely sad, hearing the pair broke up. Total sweetheart that he was, he was really rooting for them—even Barret was, by Wedge’s account, despite Avalanche’s leader keeping their ‘business’ and personal lives separate, despite the warm friendship between the group. Tifa even tried offering whatever advice she could on the matter, but not having much experience with dating—she seemed to be waiting for somebody—that had been a bit of a bust.

Ah, well. There was nobody to blame but circumstances.

“Anyway.”, Aerith took Jessie’s hands into both of her own. “Would you like to come over for tea? It sounds like a wonderful date.”

“I’d love that. Sure your mother won’t mind the unexpected company?”

“Nah, Mom’s out shopping today. It’s a lot closer than your apartment, right?” Aerith offered her hand, leaving her flower basket nearby the freshly cared for flowers. The only other people who made their way to the church were the neighboring children that sometimes played, or helped water the flowers. Now then, which of her specially ordered tea sachets would be best to brew. Something incredibly soothing, like chamomile? They could both use the relaxing scent, and taste.

Jessie’s apartment, in truth, was just a part of yet another shanty-town in the Slums. Nothing terribly remarkable, but she, Wedge, and Biggs all lived close enough to Sector 7 to get there at a moment’s notice if any emergencies happened.

* * *

“You can stay over, if you’d like?” 

Aerith escorted Jessie outside her front door a few hours later, leaning in to kiss the woman’s cheek. So warm. The scent of the flowers growing in the nearby garden enveloped the couple, relaxing their weary hearts. Life in the Slums wasn’t easy, but at least...At least together they found someone new to confide in, little by little, about their troubles.

Jessie shook her head, all grins. A part of her wondered what it would be like to hear the birds and watch insects pollinate the garden. Not even Aerith’s ‘magic’ could allow the Slums to be a more normal city. Being an Ancient just meant the flower girl needed somebody to protect her, right? More importantly, Aerith needed a friend, somebody who wouldn’t judge her for such unusual abilities. “I need to research some things before hitting the sack.”

_ Something for Avalanche, no doubt. They’ve been making quite a fuss according to Reno’s complaints. _Aerith crossed her arms to protect herself from the chill in the early evening air, still smiling. 

“Thanks for the tea, and......”, Jessie giggled. Becoming so intimately acquainted with Aerith’s bedroom had been a pleasant surprise. “Um. I’ll see you soon?”

“When I’m not busy with work, you can count on it.”

Jessie’s laughter filled the empty space of that gradually darkening night sky, blocked by that eyesore of a Plate. “Hey, that was gonna be _ my _line. Nighty night, Aer.”

* * *

After another long night of having the bar open, Tifa was humming to herself while polishing the counter tops. The dish washer quietly hummed in time with Tifa’s own ‘music’, Cloud sat nearby at his usual bar stool, unable to help himself in watching the sway of her hips. She was as tantalizing as ever. _ God _ damn_. Those _ abs _ of hers, too… _

“You’ve handled things just fine with these smaller missions since Reactor 1, right? Have you been getting along with the others?”

A full week after Avalanche ensured the Reactor 1 went up in flames, Shinra had been strangely quiet. Using Cloud as bait to lure out Shinra troops and “even out” Avalanche's playing field, and his assisting with intelligence gathering— reconnaissance on the higher ups—was the smartest route for the eco-terrorists to take while continuing to lay low. Using the Ex-Soldier’s guidance...Well, hacking into the databases to read whatever dirt on Shinra’s higher ups like Scarlet and Heidegger hadn’t been earth shattering intel. Barret knew _ that _much first hand.

Her kind voice broke the swordsman out of his private stupor. His usual response, a shrug. 

“Fine enough, I guess.”

“Barret told me Reactor 5’s the next target. Jessie’s been swamped with her research. Biggs and Wedge are the ones working out a deal with Avalanche’s...supplier. That’s why things have been quiet with your job lineup these past few nights.”

“Hm.” He took another sip of beer, not really minding that small break. Plenty to do to keep busy, even if it was as simple as dealing with the Sector’s rampant monster problem in the Train Graveyard.

“Hey, Cloud...” Tifa’s voice was unusually excited. Almost giddy, while she busily gathered the used dish rags into a basket for their laundry tomorrow morning. “Have you ever been in love?”

Reddening and glaring slightly, he spluttered in complete surprise, wiping his mouth with the back of a hand. “Why are you asking _ me _that?!”

But his barmaid friend had a daydreamy, far off, look on her face. Her eyes were practically sparkling. “I think Jessie’s finally found herself a special someone! Must be nice, huh? She and Biggs _ used _to be a thing, but you didn’t hear that from me.”

“_Oh_...” Cloud attempted to calm his racing heart. That heated kiss between himself and Tifa two months ago couldn’t help but immediately come to mind. “What makes you think that, anyway?” His frothy beer returned to his lips. 

“I’ve seen her hanging around a really pretty flower girl. Maybe there’s something spicy going on between them?”

Oh, _ her_. Cloud remembered running into that beautiful girl wearing pink before, after the Reactor 1 bombing. Plagued by visions of _ him_—certainly, the fire had been Cloud’s stress trigger—and more freakiness afterwards with bizarre, shadowy, creatures...The young woman cheerfully offered the swordsman a flower, her widening eyes catching the huge Buster Sword, shortly before the chaos began anew. 

Naturally, the yellow Lily was given to Tifa, to brighten up her bar. She’d already done so much for him, it was the least he could do to show his gratitude.

“Well, whatever. It’s not my business, so I don’t really care.” The swordsman shrugged, gently shaking his now-empty beer mug to signal another refill.

“......” _ You really hate everyone _ that _ much? Why hang out with me, then? _Tifa opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it closed. Handing Cloud his fresh mug, she knew getting into a minor argument with her old friend simply wasn’t worth it.

Not when she needed his help. And certainly not when she wanted to keep tabs on his strange behavior and _ increasingly _ evident fractured memory.

Chugging down his second—maybe third, maybe already fourth, he’d long since lost count—mug for the night, Cloud stood. “I think I’m gonna crash.”

“So soon?” Tifa fidgeted, slightly. She wondered if he noticed. “I can make some tea or coffee, if you were planning on doing more map research of yours.”

“Nah, it’s cool.” He offered a tiny smile. “I should be getting back on track with a regular sleep schedule. Your buddies have that strategy meeting tomorrow night, don’t they? Sounds more like an excuse to party, if you ask me.”

Internally, Tifa let out her long held-back sigh of relief. She was almost certain he was about to suggest more crazy talk of getting the hell out of Midgar. Completely alone, without a friend in the world to watch his back.

“‘Night, Tif.” 

“Good night, Cl—”

Leaning forward across the bar, Cloud’s lips pressed against her soft cheek, interrupting her pleasantries. He quickly bound up the stairs to his personal room with a tiny—but obvious—smile across his lips.

Turning red, Tifa’s hand immediately held the cheek he kissed. _ What…just happened?! _

* * *

Marlene squealed with delight at the flower crown Aerith and Jessie carefully made the little girl, placing it in her hair. “Oooh, I know! We’ll make one for Daddy next! Okay?”

“Sure!”, Aerith and Jessie grinned.

The large group of Avalanche, Marlene, Cloud and that flower girl sat in the bar of 7th Heaven, their secret meeting and plans for tomorrow, long since finalized. Tifa’s bar radio had been rigged to play dance-pop that evening, on the chance anybody felt like cutting loose. The closest had been Marlene, uncoordinated while cheerfully bobbing along to the music.

It was Wedge who suggested their little party, since tomorrow morning was the Reactor 5 mission. Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie...Everyone decided to celebrate survival, in case one of them eventually died on the job.

_ It’s stupid._, Cloud thought, keeping his opinions to himself. _ People die all the time. That’s just life. _

The blond realized, then, that the flower girl’s eyes quizzically lingered on him, as if she could read his thoughts. Internally flustered, Cloud raised his whisky glass towards Aerith—wasn’t it?—in a mock toast, before flashing his most charming Ex-Soldier smile. 

That brunette, maybe a year or two his elder, held back laughter, shaking her head. “Hey there, cutie~”, she teased with a tiny wave. A little liquid courage didn’t hurt any.

Jessie next to Aerith playfully snickered before joining in on the fun, wiggling her eyebrows at Cloud. Coughing into his drink, the Ex-Soldier looked away. _ These women are crazy. _ Still...he couldn’t _ not _be interested if the opportunity showed up, if the flirting escalated. 5 years of memories a complete blur, he—embarrassingly enough—still had his V-Card to turn in.

“Cloud! Heeey, wanna refill?” Tifa’s voice boomed close to his ear, startling the man. She was all-too-cheerfully refilling his glass before he could reply, not that he’d mind terribly much. 

Something was evidently eating at her, though. Maybe she was irritated at having to be the sober bartender, as usual? Then again, Tifa didn’t drink that often, from what Cloud noticed.

“Aerith, right? Thanks for bein’ understandin’ about us against the Shinra.” Barret grunted, maintaining his cool composure after Marlene placed a flower crown atop his head. The little girl weaved her way around the large tables to make sure Biggs, Wedge, and Tifa wore theirs properly. She immediately pouted when Cloud refused, stamping her tiny foot in annoyance.

“Meanie!” 

Angrily sticking out her tongue at the man, Marlene returned to her seat, huffing into her juice box. Barret laughed at the antics, amused. He definitely raised her right.

Aerith, meanwhile nodded at their leader’s comment, demeanor in complete understanding, sitting with crossed legs before savoring another sip of beer. “Of course. So many people I know...have lost something because of Shinra. Anyway...protecting the Planet’s _ very _ important to me, too.” 

The woman’s hands fell to her lap, deep sadness flickering in her eyes. “I can hear the Planet’s screams.”; she whispered.

Tifa swallowed, thickly. She understood, now. That lonely day when she woke up in Midgar, completely alone, with only herself to rely on.

“Hey, Cloud!”, Biggs, stinking of gin and cigarette smoke, wrapped his arm around the Ex-Soldier. “Me and Wedge are settin’ up a rousing game of darts! We got a little bet going. You as the new guy, I’m sayin’ that you _ hafta _join us!”

“It’ll be real fun, Cloud!’, Wedge agreed with a warm smile, collecting the darts left on the floor from previous customers too drunk to realize. “Barret, you’ll join us too, right?”

“Hell yeah, I will!” Barret was grinning from ear to ear. “Tonight’s a party, ain’t it?”

The blond continued his refreshing drink, intentionally ignoring the commotion and the questions directed his way. “.........”

“Ya know what? Our missions have been smooth sailin’ lately. Maybe I misjudged ya, Spikey!” 

Barret’s ruffling Cloud’s hair was the breaking point, the blond taking an incredible long gulp from his glass of whisky. His Mako-glowing glare shot pure daggers.

“Watch it. You’re misunderstanding. _None_ of this makes us friends.”

Scoffing, Avalanche’s leader offered Cloud a heavy pat on the back, boisterously laughing while joining his boys for some darts. Whoops and cheers filled the bar—askew chairs set up to take in the friendly stakes. Marlene cheering for her Daddy, even Jessie and Aerith were clapping in encouragement and laughter.

Cloud fought back the growing urge to hold up a particular finger that showed his disdain for how _loud_ this little group was—they were giving him a massive headache. Maybe another drink would do him good. How many glasses had it been, now? But ahh, what did it matter when a party was a party?

_ They’re all such idiots. _Like hell he’d admit to any of Tifa’s “stupid friends” that deep down...he was lonely. That people actually accepted him now, something crucial escaping his fuzzy childhood memories, let alone especially important ones from his teenage years.

<strike> _ Just maybe, they would invite me in. I thought that might happen, so I hung around… _ </strike>

An actual memory was on the verge of coming to light, but it was one that Cloud simply couldn’t grasp. The swordsman breathed through his nose before pinching the bridge. Another drink. Yeah. That sounded good.

_ It’s like…his brain’s protecting him from some kind of trauma? _She stood nearby, watching her old friend with obvious worry. Thankfully, her words weren’t drowned out by the cheers when Wedge happened to win the first round. Tonight’s final score would be interesting. 

“C’mon, Cloud. Let me help you to bed, alright? I think you’ve had enough.”

“Just one more....’cause I’ll _ tell _you when I’ve had enough, ‘kay, Tif?” His words were slurring.

But she wasn’t about to budge on this issue, crossing her arms underneath her large chest, gaze stern as her earring dangled. “_Cloud_.”

That tone of voice told him everything he needed to know. Fighting a losing battle, Cloud was all but dragged by the arm upstairs to his room, Tifa angrily muttering under her breath.

Aerith and Jessie couldn’t help but share a knowing smirk, Cloud’s bed loudly squeaking not at all passing their observant notice.

* * *

“Idiot. What’s gotten you so restless tonight?”

_ Damn, she’s not mincing any words! _ Cloud’s eyes widened. Still, people could think whatever they wanted about their relationship, couldn’t they? Tifa was the one always offering to help, Cloud gladly accepting it. But...maybe...well, wasn’t this codependency? _ Not good. _

Once settled into bed with covers down, Cloud grasped the woman’s wrist. A little rough, but he didn’t intend it to be like that. “Sorry. I know I’ve been acting like a total jackass lately.”

Surprisingly, Tifa broke away to stifle genuine laughter. “I never thought I’d hear you’d admit it!”

Rolling his eyes, he reached over, to the top of his nightstand. His beat up wallet, probably from years of abuse in harsh condition back in Soldier, by the looks of it. Even a little thing like that, he couldn’t quite remember. Reaching in, he handed her at least half of his earnings from the recent job lineups, in quick estimation.

“It’s the least I can offer, with everything I’ve been putting you through. You’re m’ best frien’....my only friend, Tif.”

“No.” With her ruby eyes bugging out, the woman a year younger quickly shook her head. “Cloud, I _ can’t _ do that to you if we’re _ friends_, right? I don’t mind helping you out for however long this takes.”

<strike> _ “We’re friends, right?” _ </strike>

Cloud blinked, sobering up. A familiar name and voice stirred in the back of his mind, but...whatever it was had as easily faded away as it appeared. Weird. 

After a moment, putting up his wallet and adjusting his comforter for chilly December weather, Tifa added, “Anyway...I like the company. _ Your _company. It’s been...lonely before you ‘moved in’.” 

He was the only person tied to _ home _left alive, after all. Maybe there was a reason behind it. 

“Oh! Tomorrow’s Reactor 5, right? I’ll be going with you this time.”

_ Huh, that could be a nice change of pace. Tifa can definitely handle herself. _ Cloud snorted, not catching the sad look on her face. “Please, don’t call it ‘moving in’. I already feel guilty enough for all this.”

“Then, don’t.” Not giving it much thought, she kissed his lips, softly, Cloud immediately stiffening in her arms with a reddening face.

“Payback for that peck the other night.” Tifa winked, bright red, leaving before Cloud could think of stopping her. She had to turn down the music and ensure everyone stayed quiet so her old friend could get his rest.

Sighing, Cloud’s head fell atop his pillow. Alcohol-induced fogginess fading into a pleasant buzz, he knew there was absolutely no way in Hell he’d be able to sleep after something as cute and innocent as _ that_.

_ “Hey, Cloud…Have you ever been in love?” _

Stomach lurching with guilt—that was his _ childhood friend_, after all—that simple fact didn’t stop his more carnal thoughts occasionally heading in that direction, nor stop his silent gratitude for the privacy of his room. Deftly pulling down the waistband of his boxer-briefs, breathily moaning her name, Cloud’s thoughts immediately flooding with Tifa’s intoxicating scent, Tifa’s smooth thighs, Tifa’s friendly smile, Tifa’s incredible breasts, Tifa’s warm eyes.

* * *

Jessie needed a break before heading home. Some shopping would definitely clear her head. She _ knew _ Tifa had this, investigating the Don’s despite Barret’s suggestion that it wasn’t worth it. _ Helping Tifa play “dress up” was fun! _, she wryly thought, leaving Sector 7 via the Sector 6 gates.

When her eyes caught Cloud running after Aerith, the pair heading towards Wall Market, she paused in surprise.

“Wait! I'll go on alone! You go on home!”

How strange the two appeared formally introduced, now. Small world. Jessie hurried on towards Sector 5 for shopping. She grew to like that area, thanks to her new girlfriend.

* * *

Let their friends rest in peace. Cloud and Tifa dodged gunfire and ignored angry shouts of Shinra troops. They had to help Barret in his fight, their fight. They _ had _to reach the top of Sector 7’s support plate and dismantle that bomb, whatever it took!

“Cloud...”, Biggs coughed, wincing, traces of blood leaking out of his mouth. “So you really...don’t care what happens to the Planet?”

Bending down to Biggs’ spot, the rough-looking man splayed about the cold metal step, stomach already covered in blood, an arm pitifully attempting to hold his belly in. Honestly remarkable that he survived all that. 

Cloud bit his lip. Wasn’t there _ anything _he could do?! “You’re wounded...”

“Thanks, Cloud.” He smirked, shutting his heavy eyes. So very tired, his head was spinning. Bitterly, it was already too late. But the cocky man couldn’t bring himself to hate the Sector 7 residents, too stubborn to leave their homes behind who falsely bought into Shinra’s propaganda, still believing in the company that ‘provided’ for them to this day. 

“Barret’s...fighting up top. Go help him...okay?”

Nodding, Cloud continued on his way, dodging a bullet that barely grazed his arm. An A for effort, but these goons were no Soldier. Not even those freaky shadows, ever-present, would dissuade his newfound resolve. “Tifa? C’mon! What are you waiting for?”

He watched the scene unfold that Tifa, standing a step below, was utterly transfixed on: Biggs, carefree smirk against his bloodied lips, tossed approaching Shinra guards one final present, a little special something that was thanks to Jessie’s handiwork and various all-nighters. 

“_Biggs_!” Tifa barely recognized her own strained voice, that raw heat of the grenade below taking out all participants, Biggs’ remains left an unrecognizable, charred, mess along enemy forces. 

“I hate it! I _ hate _every last one of you!” 

Tear-filled eyes brimming with pure disgust, she kicked a trooper above who attempted to give herself and Cloud the jump. Down the cocky bastard fell screaming, past several flights of stairs into that miniature, smoldering, wreckage.

Losing another home for a second time, simply wouldn’t stand. 

Cloud grew wide-eyed before moving on, running, shaking his head in disbelief at the count of dead bodies increasing. Did Shinra really do all this just prove their point of who controlled the city? Private revenge on Cloud, personally, for his quitting the company? 

<strike>_"You sure about that? Did you _really_ quit Shinra?"_</strike>

“Tifa!”

Stopping, teeth grit, he abruptly realized that in all the commotion Tifa wasn’t running right by his side anymore. 

“Cloud!”

She reached for his outstretched hand.

They needed to stick together, if they hoped to reach Barret in time through such absolute chaos.

Against the bloodied dirt, in the threatening chaos of a support plate about to drop, Aerith cast all healing abilities in her arsenal, prioritizing those without the use of Materia, but...She bit her lip. The cheerful Avalanchemember continued bleeding out from his gunshot wounds after falling from such a great height, loyally watching Barret’s back in their hopes to dismantle the bomb.

“Hey...Jess...?” Wedge’s eyes were clouded over, tears running down his cheeks. His old buddy, Biggs, was dead.

“What’s up, Wedge?” She’d been incredibly lucky, avoiding death’s embrace simply because Barret made an emergency call in the middle of her clothes and grocery shopping. Jessie forced cheer through stinging tears, holding back an open sob, tightly grasping his hand while Aerith continued concentrating, offering healing prayers in the unknown tongue of the Ancients. 

“You’re gonna...live for the rest of us. Aren’t you?” He sounded pitifully weak, now, his complexion sickeningly pale.

The redheaded hesitated in her response. What else could there be left to live for, what joy could be found in life, when her beloved friends were picked off, one by one? “...I...”

Standing, Aerith bowed her head, wiping away freely flowing tears. His heart had stopped.

“Come on.”, she struggled to say.

Without waiting for a reply, Aerith grabbed the statue-like Jessie’s hand, pulling her along to reach Tifa’s bar. With hopes of having enough time to escape, they still had to rescue Marlene.

* * *

“A half hour.”, Tseng flashed the gun safely concealed within his suit, standing outside Elmyra's house in the flower garden, returning to proper posture with hands behind his back. “That’s all I can allow.”

Before Aerith’s foster mother, looking up from her trashy romance novel could even question “Who’s your newest friend?”, Jessie immediately sunk into the worn entryway carpet, brokenly sobbing into her hands.

And little Marlene near the flower lady’s side began crying seeing her friend cry, not quite comprehending where Daddy was, or what happened to her silly and fun friends from Tifa’s bar.

“Marlene.”, Jessie sniffled, offering a fake smile. “Could you be a big girl and help Aerith’s Mommy cook us dinner?”

“Sure!” The little girl excitedly began asking the older woman multiple questions about if this was where Aerith’s flowers came from, what was her favorite dessert that went with dinner, and so on. Elmyra chuckled, taking the girl’s hand and leading her to their small kitchen area. 

“I apologize, but things are out of my hands.”, Tseng cleared his throat. Jessie openly glared, understanding that this man was Shinra, she was _more_ than itching for a fight.

“Professor Hojo has demanded that Aerith be returned to the Company immediately.”

Aerith looked sick to her stomach, managing a nod. She had no choice but to steel her resolve. If her returning would stop such senseless death thanks to Shinra, then maybe...

“Alright. I’ll go with you.”

As the stern man in the business suit and young flower girl disappeared out of the house, heading for the upper plate and Shinra’s main offices, heartbroken was the best way to describe Jessie’s feelings in the moment. 

* * *

After a simple stew for dinner and Elmyra explaining Aerith’s true parentage to the group, Jessie researched on a dinosaur of an _ incredibly old _ family computer, frowning at the groans it’d make just to load. Obliviously, Marlene played with a huge stuffed animal—as tall as her—that belonged to Aerith as a child. 

Barret kept a careful eye on his daughter, ruffling her hair, watching her play. Despite his warm smile, there was a deep sadness in his eyes.

Without looking up from the glowing CRT monitor, she questioned, “What’s the plan now, boss? You three are going to rescue Aerith, right?” 

She and Tifa had a good long cry before dinner in each other’s arms, thankful to whatever deity that dwelled on their Planet that the old friends weren’t without complete hope. A misty eyed Barret joined in on the hug, feeling personally responsible for the living Hell their dwindling Avalanche members had dealt with. Cloud expressed honest relief that she, Aerith, and Marlene had made it out safely, but something else seemed to be on his mind.

Barret clenched his good fist, expression utterly dark. “I don’t deserve to be called anybody’s leader. Not no more, not after today.”

Sighing, still not looking up from the terminal, she continued typing away. “The truth is...I wanted to give them both a proper burial. Johnny’s family and the rest of the Sector 7 residents too. But we just can’t reach them through all the mess, hm?”

“Yeah, that’s—”

“Look, Daddy! He’s waving at you!” Marlene giggled, unaware of the serious grown up talk, instead, making the giant teddy bear ‘wave’ at her constantly doting father.

Barret smiled warmly, saying nothing, kissing his little girl’s forehead. Remembering the three of them—himself, Tifa, and Cloud—had noticed a chestnut haired boy about 7, beginning to search through the rubble for his missing parents. They had cautiously made their way down to the wreckage from their original vantage point high above. If...if one of their comrades was _ somehow _still alive, then...

“Umm...do you know where they are?” He asked the three with a face covered in dirt, tiny voice breaking despite held back tears. “T-They worked for the company. I was told they were on the upper plate still...”

“C’mere, sweetie.” Tifa gently led the boy away from the rubble, offering a soothing, motherly, back-rub. All that broken glass among dead bodies...Way too dangerous for a little boy to dig his tiny hands into the wreckage. 

Barret stayed silent, his thoughts on Marlene. Was she really still alive? But...Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge...

Cloud, wrecked heavily with guilt, later admitted to the other two that he wanted to take the kid to a shelter, but...That boy wandered off aimlessly in a dazed stupor, away from the remaining members of Avalanche, before anything could be decided on. If luck was on their side, maybe someday, they’d meet again.

That was _ exactly _the kind of sad ending that Barret wanted to prevent, despite his extreme methods that resulted in being kicked out from Avalanche’s main faction. Absolutely no child should be the one to bury their parents...And if Barret had his way, he’d make Shinra pay dearly.

* * *

“You know, Mr. Bodyguard, you looked pretty hot riding that motorcycle of yours~”

“Aww, you’re telling me I missed out on all the fun?”, Jessie laughed, having met up with the group on the Slum outskirts, sneaking out just outside of Sector 5. Aerith knew her flowers at the church would be fine, as long as the neighborhood children watered them once in awhile.

“I still think you should’ve kept it, Cloud. Just imagine: the wind in our hair, me holding onto your back while we search for Sephiroth. It’s like some romantic adventure, right?”

“Enough already! Leave my boyfr—Cloud alone!”, Tifa, red from embarrassment with clenched fists, shouted in Jessie and Aerith’s direction. 

Both women cackled in laughter, wanting to know the full scoop even more.

Cloud scratched the back of his head while Jessie and Aerith immediately swarmed their barmaid buddy for some much needed girl talk.

“Oh, my!”, Aerith giggled. “You’ll _ have _to tell us the details later!”

“Yeah!” Jessie was nodding in agreement, an arm protectively around Aerith’s shoulder with an open smirk. “_Something _ happened between you guys in that jail cell, right? Sounds steamy!”

Tifa, deciding to not deny anything, crossed her arms underneath her chest to stare at Midgar’s chipped ground. “...Well...”

Cloud finally spoke up, annoyance obvious. “Can we just move on, please?”

Wordlessly, almost possessively, grabbing Tifa’s hand, the Ex-Soldier nodded for Red to come along. “We’ll meet up at Kalm. According to the area maps, it’s only 2 miles away.”

Barret was privately glad to leave a shithole like Midgar behind, but he’d never stop worrying about the people, especially Marlene. “A hobby, huh?”

Cloud offered his friend and comrade-in-arms—yeah, that’s what they finally were—a lopsided smile, thankful their Party was logically split up. At least for the time being. Hopefully no Materia-stealing Ninjas would decide to join their group or something. That would suck!

“Maybe.”

* * *

“You want some more tea?”, Jessie called towards the bedroom of the Costa del Sol villa. The Party’s, technically owned by Cloud, thanks to his hard-earned Gil during Chocobo Racing.

“I’m fine.”, Aerith’s voice cheerfully shouted back.

Adjusting the bandana against her bangs, Jessie blew out some air she held within her cheeks. Had to release that tension somehow.

“Any word from the others, sweetie?” She gently propped the former flower girl up in bed with extra pillows.Taking a spot that Aerith didn’t occupy near the foot of their fluffy double bed. 

Aerith smiled, wearing an aqua-colored silk nightgown instead of her usual dress, her wavy chestnut hair down. Both her Materia and ribbon were long lost. The deep slash against her thigh was recovering nicely, at least. 

Scars would remain. In that sense, she could relate to Cloud and Tifa, both her dear friends visibly on the receiving end of Masamune before.

She shook her head, sighing. “Tifa’s obviously frantic. Even back in Kalm, _something_ about his story completely shook her, right?”

A bitter smile from Jessie, now, fingers interlacing with Aerith’s. There was a slight chill to her skin during the recovery period. Was that normal for an Ancient, Jessie wondered? Aerith was just Aerith, either way.

“Heh, I had no problem backing off either, you know.” The redhead chuckled. “Let those crazy kids work out whatever their...unlabeled relationship is.”

Aerith leaned forward in a way to not upset her scarred over skin, lips against Jessie’s. The other woman’s tense shoulders relaxed at her sweetheart’s gentle touch, a little reassurance exactly was what she—honestly, both—women desperately needed to keep on living.

_ Have a little faith. _ , something reminded them, the gentle lull of the waves and faint sea breeze a testament to that. Aerith successfully prayed for Holy, after all. If the final Cetra had anything to say about it, this beautiful Planet of theirs _ would _be saved.

“He’s alive. That much, I can tell.” Aerith nodded with a tiny smile, displaying a wealth of personal knowledge from deep within. “He didn’t...return to the Planet like Zack did.”

Mourning, freshly shed tears over many nights, was a part of the grieving process, but Zack would’ve wanted her to be _ happy. _To move on. Not so secretly, Aerith _ was _incredibly interested in Cloud—his similarities to Zack, his differences from Zack—but she wasn’t about to interfere with Tifa’s concern alongside something deeper for her childhood friend.

Especially when the young flower girl stopped to happily consider the past few weeks: what a beautifully blossoming romance between herself and Jessie!

There’d only been so much technical know-how Jessie could’ve assisted with once their Buggy broke down, but learning about the Planet and Lifestream...There was peace of mind, knowing that Biggs and Wedge were still out there, maybe already reborn as new life or new energy. Hopefully as far away from the Shinra Company as possible. 

Zack, Aerith’s lost love, too, died under still-mysterious circumstances, since Tifa admitted to knowing him to their crew on the _ Highwind _ . Jessie, truthfully, wanted to help out more on the airship, but Aerith needed someone to tend to that nasty injury Sephiroth left behind. Happily, Cid seemed impressed with Jessie’s knowledge. Maybe she’d secure a good career for herself aboard the _ Highwind, _once all this was over?

Cloud. Where was he? Everybody—Tifa especially—was worried sick about him after his disappearance since Meteor’s summoning. That ugly threat in the cloudless azure sky, lingering high above, outside their window..._ Something _ had to be done, and their friends were the only ones who could do it.


	2. Side Story — Cloud and Tifa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How much longer, Cloud?” 
> 
> “What, are you scared of ghosts still?” 
> 
> “It’s _not_ funny at all. Ghosts have been a huge problem for me ever since the bridge accident, after Mom died.” 
> 
> Trapped in Shinra HQ, our shy couple emotionally open up to one another...At least, they start to.

Staring at the dirty—hopefully _ not _molded—ceiling above, Tifa’s eyes shut closed. The cold and small metal cot attached to her small jail cell was pretty uncomfortable, honestly only a step up from sleeping on the hard floor. At least there was plenty of space to pace around the small room—what her blond childhood friend currently kept busy with—but still.

It was a mixture of boredom, anxiety and fatigue that filled the brawler’s heart. 

She muttered, slightly shaking her head, “The pinch that I imagined at that time wasn’t like this.”

Cloud looked up, now with his back against the wall and arms crossed over his knees. “Huh?” Maybe there was a hint of slight boredom in his eyes, too.

“...Nothing.”

Nonplussed since Tifa was acting weird all day, Cloud found his gaze towards the ceiling, too. “You think Aerith is safe?”

“Hopefully.”, Tifa mumbled, uncertain.

“Eh? ...Cloud, you’re there?!” He heard her muffled voice through that thick wall separating them. “Don’t worry, I’m okay.”

The flower girl held back a giggle, “I knew my bodyguard would come for me.”

He let out a relieved breath, unaware he’d been holding it in. “Well, yeah.” He couldn’t help but feel protective. Not just as her bodyguard, but as a newfound friend. Her safety was his top priority, _ especially _if she was of special blood. Still. Aerith was Aerith.

“Jessie...is she alright?”

Cloud nodded, before remembering that the woman on the other side couldn’t see. “Yeah.”, he added as an afterthought. “She and Marlene are safe at Elmyra’s.”

An audible sigh of relief. “I’m so glad!” Cloud could’ve sworn he felt the smile forming across Aerith’s lips. “You know, I really like her.”

The Ex-Soldier unleashed a boyish snicker, unable to help himself. “Yeah, Tifa and I were talking about that the other day. That—”

“_Cloud_!”, Tifa made a face to indicate there was a time and a place to tease other people.

He gave a visible start towards his brawler friend, but didn’t reply. _ What’s up with _ her _ tonight…? _

“When all this is over, I’ll ask Jessie on a date. Isn’t there a theme park on the other continent?”

“I’ve heard something about that.”, Tifa offered, sitting upright. “Maybe we can stop there, all of us together. Aerith, you want to learn more about the Ancients, right?”

“Mh.”, there was hesitation. She honestly, simply, wanted to tease Cloud and Tifa about going on a date themselves, but the seriousness of Tifa’s question caught her off guard. 

“Midgar’s no good anymore to hear the Planet...that’s what my real mother would tell me. It’s...hard to tell if the Promised Land really exists, or if it’s just a myth? Someday, though, I hope to unlock the Planet and speak with it.”

“Yeah!”, Tifa agreed, regaining her normal cheer. “And we’ll be with you every step of the way.”

“Thanks, you two.”

Tifa could tell Aerith was smiling.

Unable to help himself but smile slightly himself, Cloud approached the opposite wall. He left the girls to lightly chat about topics as best they could, considering the physical separation between them.

_ So, that must mean… _ He knocked cautiously, rewarded with Barret’s half-asleep mumbling.

“You alright in there? Is Red with you?”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s borin’ as hell, though.” Barret’s voice was gruff, but not unkind. 

“Are you with the girls, Cloud? I certainly hope you’re all safe and sound.”

Polite as always. It’d be interesting for their small party to reach Red’s village, whenever that time would come. “Thanks, Red. I’m glad that you’re safe, too.”

A pause before Barret himself took it upon himself to answer, “Didn’t think ya cared.”

Cloud could only sigh at the not-exactly unwarranted remark. _ After today, that’s what you _ still _ think? Guess that just means I have to prove my feelings, here…Today? _Shit_, no wonder Tifa’s… _

“Let’s all try to rest up.”, he instead offered aloud. Implications of escape wasn’t wise at all, considering several guards on night watch where that snakelike hallway of the detainment center began.

“Night.”, both Barret and Red replied, either grunting or curling up into their respective positions of their shared room.

“How much longer, Cloud?”, Tifa huffed from her spot on the bed. Apparently, she offered her own goodnight to Aerith, too.

Cloud raised an eyebrow, making room for himself to sit on the edge of the bed. Maybe he’d get a few squats in. Weaponless, without his sword to sharpen or practice with.

“What, are you scared of ghosts still?”, he offered. At the roll of his old friend’s eyes, Cloud laughed slightly, adding, “Oh, come _ on _, it’s pretty funny just how freaked out you were at the Train Graveyard!”

“It’s _ not _funny at all.”, Tifa snapped, sitting upright with her legs and arms spread out, in a long stretch to stave away gnawing boredom. “Ghosts have been a huge problem for me ever since the bridge accident, after Mom died.”

“???” Cloud blinked.

“Huh?” To say Tifa was surprised was an understatement. “Cloud, don’t tell me you forgot about _ that_, too?!”

“?????” He was seriously at a loss on what to say, his puzzled expression showing more than words ever could.

Exhaling, Tifa stretched her arms upwards, working out the kinks and tightness. Mental tension from mere hours earlier with Sector 7’s collapse wasn’t so easily quelled. “Never mind. This was back when I was 7. It’s not important anymore.”

“Look if...if it’s important to you, then it’s important to me.”

“Mh?” Her eyes meeting his, she didn’t quite seem to hear him.

He decided to change the subject. Her mood was certainly unlike her, though. So uncertain, so hesitant. All because of... 

“When we bust out of here, should we finally talk to them? About Sephiroth?” 

Excitedly, Tifa threw her arms around the blond. “Ahh, such optimism! You really think we can make it out?” 

“Yep.” 

“Cloud, you’re so brave!” 

Remembering herself, she quickly let go, more than a little flustered, clearing her throat. “They _ need _to hear about what happened to us.”

* * *

A few moments of silence passed between the pair, both sharing the limited space of that back-aching single bed. Palm in her chin while resting her arm propped against her knee (her skort was truly a blessing in situations like these), she found herself sighing yet again. 

Uncertainties were gnawing at her, badly. She knew it wasn’t the right time, certainly _ not _ the right place, but in a private, quiet, moment between herself and Cloud..._Maybe _ this opportunity meant she could be honest with her feelings, just this once?

“Were you _ really _in Soldier?” She’d carelessly blurted her secret question without thinking, cheeks immediately burning from heat, utterly flustered. 

“...The hell is _ that _supposed to mean?” Cloud couldn’t help but feel defensive over such an incredibly rude comment. “I saw you, 5 years ago. So, why are you—”

Whatever Tifa was about to respond with didn’t matter anymore. Immediately, Cloud had crumpled against the chilled floor.

A sudden, uncomfortable, seizure. A piercing headache, begging for the noise to stop because it was simply _ that _unbearable, almost screaming his need for relief. 

“St-stop..._Nooooo_!”

Skin clammy, eyes unfocused and colored like the deepest of Mako, Cloud began hyperventilating, throat already raw from screaming. 

The cruelly familiar, mocking laughter filling his mind doesn’t help matters. 

** _“...Good boy...”_ **

Piercing green eyes. Coldly smirking while the silver tips of _ his _hair were remarkably not singed from sweltering flames. But, that was impossible! That man died 5 years ago...right?

“Cloud! Oh, no...” Tifa wanted nothing more than to apologize for such a thoughtless comment, but all she could do was help. Literally picking him up, her muscles strained a little from the added weight, his head cradled against her chest, but she managed to lay him on their prison cot.

Cloud noticed the abs on her belly, something tangible for his completely exhausted brain to focus on. Sighing, his line of sight moved slightly higher. Her tank-top look pretty tight. His mind couldn’t help but wander to that sort of thing _because _it was a time like this.

“Stay.” Breathing hitched. A gentle yet still-firm command. While Cloud lightly squeezed her wrist, Tifa was relieved to notice his glowing eyes had finally refocused. Just stress, after all?

It was Cloud’s sudden boldness that alarmed her, her old neighbor pulling her into a tight hug so she could bury her face and let it all out, if need be. _ Sorry I didn’t put two and two together sooner, Tifa. _

If the Ex-Soldier could ease that open hurt on his friend’s face, if only for a moment, then he did something right on such a completely messed up night. 

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry. For everything.” 

The scars were simply too fresh. Tifa couldn’t do anything _ but _brokenly cry against him, sniffling every so often while utterly forgetting herself. Her friends of the past 5 years in her makeshift home and this newfound life, taken away in one fell swoop. And for what senseless reason, besides Shinra ‘proving’ their point? 

“Cloud, I should...”, she hiccuped after several painful minutes had passed, once no more tears streaked down her aching eyes. “Be the one apologizing.”

“No.”

Tifa didn’t pull away from Cloud’s embrace, blushing deeply at the proximity to her teenage crush, instead.

Whatever else Cloud had to say, it seemed words weren’t the answer. His lips captured Tifa’s, bringing their mouths together, body all but crushing against her own. In wide-eyed astonishment, Tifa couldn’t bring herself to break away. So incredibly _ happily _ shocked instead, that it was so similar to their first kiss a few months ago. Perhaps they hadn’t gotten any _ closer _ since then—a polite, comfortable, distance kept despite their usual friendly chats with one another...But going _ this _ far? With _him_?

Incredibly surreal.

Surprising, when Cloud was the one to come up for air, that he was a little red. 

“You know, Tif. I wouldn’t mind lifting up your skirt and........” 

She turned positively crimson. “Ahh, we can’t go _ too _far! I-I mean, if somebody catches us...” 

Unconcerned, he began sucking on her neck, Tifa immediately moaning, relaxing in his arms. If she was simply having a wonderful dream on that bed, she’d rather not wake up anytime soon. “Well, that’s okay. There’s plenty we can do besides hitting a home run.” 

“Jeez, _ you’re_ pretty relaxed for someone who suffered from a panic attack.” She wanted to throw a playful shoulder punch due to his lame analogy, but it being _ Cloud _who was all over her, openly admiring her body and showering her with tender affection.......

Smirking, he gathered Tifa in his arms so she now sat in his lap. “Maybe I'm tired of just her drinks. Maybe I want to sample my cute little barmaid herself?” 

“Cl-_Cloud_! Settle down!” Her voice was a harsh whisper. Had the others figured out what they were doing, well, neither could live the embarrassment down.

“Sorry.” He grew serious. “But I _ really _ want you, Tifa.” He was admitting it honestly, not just trying to hit on her. Not that making out with her like this _ wasn’t _a secret dream come true, almost 3 months of nights in his lonely room above her bar occasionally too much to bear. Would she open up a new bar, someday? Once all this was over?

She was happy, certainly, but still. “_Me_?! Why?” 

He snorted a little. Was Tifa really _that_ oblivious? “Because I missed you a hell of a lot? Five years apart’s too long. I wanted to kiss you a lot more than the ones we’ve been sneaking, lately.” 

She opened her mouth to protest, but remembering a moment ago, wisely shut it closed. _ Ugh, _ don’t _ screw this up for me, brain! _

“Me too.” Beet red and whispering against his ear, her tongue flicking his ear stud while boldly admitting, “I thought about you _ so much_, Cloud. I...After you left to join Soldier, I just wanted to see you again.” Her voice dropped lower, into a whisper, her forehead lightly pressed against his own with eyes shut. “Thing is, I don’t know how else to thank you.” 

Shame they couldn’t talk, alone together, once he _ did _ return home. Cloud’s eyes flickered up, having begun innocently rubbing her thigh since the poor girl really _ was _physically tense. He offered in concern, “Tif, something else is upsetting you. Talk to me.”

She was straightforward. “We’re going to be executed tomorrow. S-so, I didn’t want to die without experiencing this.” 

“We’re _not _going to die.” A scoff, cocky due to Cloud being Cloud, Mr. Ex-Soldier. “There’s gotta be a way out, like a weakened wall or something. I promised that if anything ever happened to you, I’d come help.”

Her heart felt incredibly warm at his bringing up their promise. “You know...back in Nibelheim, when you didn’t sho—I mean, when we didn’t get a chance to talk? Umm...I always wanted to do this sort of thing with you.”

“...Tifa.” 

<strike> _ That can’t be true. I’ve always been fucking up, ever since we were kids. _ </strike> _ Sucks that we never made some nice memories together, since Tifa wasn’t home. _His stunned reply gave way to slight chuckling, “Your dad would’ve killed me. He hated me.” 

“He did?” 

“Yep.” 

She was horribly confused. “Why’s that?” 

Gaze on the floor, his smile was bitter. “I can’t remember.” 

Tifa grew quiet, not really in the mood for dark humor, silently worried to death about all that was happening to an honestly dear friend. _ Why weren’t you _ there_, Cloud? Why do you sometimes get really sick? What _ is _ all this?! _

Truthfully, Cloud felt more often than not pretty confused by her ‘weird comments’. But in this case, it was Tifa’s abrupt silence that he couldn’t manage to comprehend. Before he can question her, she’d silenced his forming words with a kiss so the others won’t hear their moans, the odd pair keeping quiet.

Their position shifted on the crappy metal cot, Tifa in Cloud’s lap, gulping with a shaky hand, slowly descending to unzip his pants. Returning the favor with a silent smile, the blond kissed her, his hand slowly trailing down, tickling her belly with feathery touches to ease her nerves. Giggling, she kissed his face, a moan leaving Cloud’s lips once her shuffling about resulted in a certain body part of his pressed against her knee.

“You’re right, Tif.” Mako eyes closed, he muttered against her ear in unbridled desire, “Doing it like this is _ way _better for our situation, hm?” 

Had sudden footsteps echoed across the detainment area, feigning sleep as an embracing couple would be _ much _easier to hide.

Certainly, Tifa had privately fantasized about Cloud’s face in between her legs ever since their somewhat awkward reunion, but...that sort of thing could wait. If means of an escape were possible, the pair would have all the time in the world for that, later. But for now, mutually losing themselves within each other’s lips and fingers sounded like the perfect way to pass an emotionally draining evening.

* * *

Tossing and turning, waking up after brief lulls of sleep, Aerith couldn’t get comfortable in her bed, though that was to be expected. 

Tseng’s word could be kept about her well being as his number one priority, but it was _ Hojo’s _intentions that left the young woman utterly sick to her stomach. Even the head of the Turks would have his hands tied by whatever Shinra’s science division required of the final Cetra. The night’s earlier situation with Red was already uncomfortable enough, although their new ally meant no harm towards her. Another new friend, one all too unfortunately aware of Hojo’s disgusting cruelty.

Aerith could only hope that a little magic would be her savior if she’d find herself trapped in a confining, isolating, research tube like her mother had been, so many years ago.

Even without a stave at her side, the flower girl felt incredibly lucky with her innate, Planet-blessed, ability to protect herself. Maybe even that strange White Materia hidden within her ribbon? 

The ribbon itself was a gift, years ago, from Zack. A fading but still pleasant memory, she _ didn’t _ want to forget her first boyfriend so easily. Whatever was developing between herself and Jessie, too, was a good thing. A date—a _ real _date between them, someday, more than private embraces in her room, or walking, hand in hand, together—was something to look forward to. It gave Aerith motivation to live another day, despite what her lineage as an Ancient could painfully entail.

“St-stop..._Nooooo_!”

That was when Aerith’s wandering thoughts stopped cold in their tracks. Hearing muffled screams from the next cell over, alongside hushed apologies and soothing comfort piqued her curiosity, but she couldn’t quite catch what Tifa and Cloud were talking about.

Hopefully it wasn’t one of those strange attacks of his.

She bit her lip. Whenever he’d take her hand to safely lead her along the way through the dark streets of Midgar, that was when she could sense it. Similar to their first encounter in Sector 8, when strange ghost-like creatures surrounded them. But this sensation certainly wasn’t as intense or frightening. _ Something _dark was clouding her honestly kind bodyguard’s mind, although Aerith couldn’t quite see how all the puzzle pieces fit together. Not yet, at least.

“S-so, I didn’t want to die without experiencing this.” 

Aerith couldn’t help smirk, now laying on her side in an attempt to get some proper rest. If worse came to worst? Sounded like Tifa and Cloud would provide her with all the entertainment she needed.

* * *

They lay in an embrace sometime later. Maybe mere minutes later, maybe hours. Neither were certain with no clock on the plain, fading, walls. Their internal clocks told them it was well past midnight, at least.

With clothes disheveled, they honestly lucked out that the metal bed didn’t squeak or moan under their combined weight. Cloud’s heart was thudding in his ears, just now Tifa’s lips and hands _ easily _drowned out his anxieties. 

They continued to ride out a complete mental high after touching each other so intimately. Neither had the time recently for a drawn out private release, with how crazy everything had been, so stealing away this moment had been _ quite _welcome. 

Next time. That was when Cloud hoped to catch _ more _than a glimpse of Tifa’s “Absolute Terror Field” thigh highs, and her gorgeous breasts. Privately eager in such desires, he planted a kiss on her temple, smirking. 

Tifa, for her part, felt delight swell in her heart that her old friend was actually affectionate. Even slightly, something opened up inside the blond after their touching each other...He wasn’t as emotionally distant anymore. 

Laying against Cloud’s chest, her elbows were propped on him, his hands loosely on her waist. There was some physical distance between their faces, but Cloud was the one to close the distance once his breath warmed her cheeks, muttering, “Look, I might not…always understand what’s going on with anything. Even when it comes to myself. But..._ you’ll _ always be by my side, won’t you, Tifa?”

Swallowing, her eyes grew wet. His freak outs, honestly, left her incredibly saddened and anxious. “Don’t you already know the answer to that?” 

All Cloud could do was hold Tifa close, her fully relaxed in his strong arms. She really _ had _fed him well in almost 3 months of his hanging around, muscle definition returning to his still somewhat disturbingly emaciated belly. Where the hell had Cloud wound up before their meeting at the train station, that he hadn’t been eating right? Still, at least her food seemed to fill him up plenty well. He’d always be asking for seconds with dinner.

“You think...I have amnesia about certain things, don’t you?”

“I do.” Tifa sniffled, nodding, after Cloud himself brought the matter up. “Sometimes, I mean.”

He began stroking her hair. Honestly, it broke his heart to see just how much she’d been crying tonight. His old friend had always been incredibly cheerful and strong, _ not _an emotional wreck when half of the reason was his own damn fault. 

That much he was _ incredibly _aware of.

After a lengthy silence, Cloud admitted to Tifa and Tifa alone, “That’s okay, because I’m scared, too. Terrified, in fact.”

Still embracing, they fell into an awkward silence. Harsh reality was hitting them yet again.

* * *

It seemed fatigue of the day’s events resulted in their falling asleep, pleasant sensation of Cloud’s arms wrapped around her, in an embrace, still fresh in her mind. She stirred with shut eyes, her back immediately aching from soreness. 

He was shaking her shoulders in an effort to wake her. 

“_Tifa_! Wake up!”

His frantic voice harshly whispered the brawler’s name.

Immediately sitting upright, her legs dangling off the cot, that unmistakable stench of death filled the young woman’s nostrils._ Oh, no. _

“What’s wrong?” 

“Something’s wrong. Look outside.”

Tifa’s horrified eyes immediately widened at the trail of blood in the hallway, the pair’s cell door mysteriously wide open. Her hands shakily clasped over her dropped jaw. She took notice of Cloud’s shoulders subtly shaking, although he’d never openly admit to being afraid.

Before they could leave the room, an unfamiliar man approached. Wearing a suit and sporting a well-trimmed beard, he sidestepped the blood puddles with a disgusted expression.

“Aerith is no longer our priority.” 

Cloud and Tifa exchanged confused looks, neither recognizing this man from high up in the Shinra ranks. “Don’t misunderstand my letting you people leave.”, he continued.

Glaring at both, he offered, rather flustered, “A’m simply calling in a favor tae Mr. Tseng.” This well-dressed man cleared his throat to hide his accent, “He’s concerned about her well-being, now that the company’s in a widespread panic.” 

“Company panic? ...What the hell’s going on?” Cloud raised an eyebrow, his arm protectively wrapped around Tifa’s shoulder.

Tifa remained silent, still trying to mentally deduce what happened. 

_ Time to bust the others out and retrieve our equipment. _ Somehow...he couldn’t bring himself to replace that rusted, worn down, Buster Sword. It was strange.

“Follow that blood trail to the top floor. You’ll find your answer.” 

Tifa offered this strange executive a nod and tiny smile in genuine thanks. Reeve caught the sincerity but said nothing, leaving the pair alone to return to his appointed damage control. 

Sighing, Tifa cracked her knuckles and got several quick stretches in. She was, happily, mentally refreshed due to earlier. But their current, dire, situation left no time for daydreaming. 

“This’s kinda eerie...I’ll go wake up Aerith, you get Red and Barret.”

“Right. We need to regroup before scoping the area.” Bending down in the hallway, tossing one of the keys Tifa’s way, she quickly disappeared out of sight towards Aerith’s cell. 

Cloud made a face, squatting lower to get a better view while searching for the dead guard’s spare. The poor bastard had been utterly eviscerated by..._something_. 

“What a mess.” The blond shook his head while crouching, pocketing that (thankfully clean) cell key. “There’s just no way a human did this.”

** _“Come to me, Cloud.”_ **

A twisted mockery of angel wings, _ its _ pink skin and exposed breasts adorned with eyes, so many eyes, all callously staring into his very soul, that headless, twitching, body bubbling while floating in the chemical-filled container...

_ A second heartbeat. Not…my own…! _

Swallowing back that bile forming in his throat, his sudden urge to vomit at the memory of Jenova’s containment tank, Cloud, on shaky legs, only had himself to rely on. 

_ Gotta keep it together, and…wake the others. _

** _“You are just a puppet...You have no heart...and cannot feel any pain...”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud will be _fine_. Maybe. Probably not. Let’s just give him a while.


	3. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You okay?” A lopsided, kind, smile. “You look a little pale.”
> 
> “I’m...”; Cloud swallowed, managing to suppress a burp. “Fine.”
> 
> Immediately, Tifa stood to scooch over to his side, putting distance between himself and the large viewing window, gently shushing him, lightly rubbing where his neck and spine met.
> 
> Before the final battle, Cloud and Tifa mentally unwind at everyone's favorite amusement park. Another couple is winding down, as well... Remake prompt-fill (November 15th) for the #ClotiFallFestival2019 event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ThankYouCloTi for letting me make some awesome fandom friends❤️
> 
> **Please** read the rest in this [fanfic Series first](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471538), otherwise you'll miss context since this is the conclusion😅

The bright lights of the attractions and happy screams from the shooting coaster they passed by caught his attention. Gold Saucer was as busy and fun as always, despite his queasy stomach beginning to gurgle in protest about his choosing to ride the Gondola with Tifa. After all, they missed their chance together last time, during their previous visit.

Tonight, at least, things were different.

Meteor looming in the sky is a heavy concern, but the group needed the stress relief. Cloud gradually admitted to Tifa—that evening when knocking on the door to the girl’s room, Yuffie already snoring away while Aerith and Jessie were mysteriously absent—that a little rest and relaxation between them would be good. He had, maybe boldly, suggested they hang out. Tifa giggled, turning a little red in the face, but there was no mistaking that smile across her face.

Hand in hand, the shy pair quietly shut the door behind them to leave the Ghost Hotel.

With Shinra finished, all that was left was Sephiroth. Who was to say that tomorrow would be granted, anyway? Despite doing all they could to ensure they’d head home proud after tomorrow’s battle, it was best to make use of their limited time together _ now_.

“Cloud?”

His eyes flickered from the bright lights and loud cries of delight of the shooting coaster riders, back over to Tifa. She was leaning forward from her opposite end of the cramped Gondola, look of concern across her pretty face, a hand on Cloud’s knee.

“You okay?” A lopsided, kind, smile. “You look a little pale.”

“I’m...”; Cloud swallowed, managing to suppress a burp. “Fine.”

Immediately, Tifa stood to scooch over to his side, putting distance between himself and the large viewing window, gently shushing him, lightly rubbing where his neck and spine met.

Cloud’s eyes shut closed at the jolt of her fingertips. The warmth and silence of their intimacy in the jail cell some 3, maybe 4, weeks back flashed through his mind. Tifa’s warm lips, Tifa’s soft skin, Tifa’s scent. 

Honey instead of vanilla, tonight. She really loved those shampoos.

A small smile on his lips. That was right. Tifa by his side—after their connecting in the Lifestream—was, as cliche as it might sound, finding his better half. But no, putting it in such basic terms wasn’t fair to Tifa. Resurfaced feelings for her _ had _been there ever since he was little, before he could properly put a name to why his heart raced whenever she’d flash him a tiny smile in greeting once returning home from her piano lessons, or when she’d politely ask how his morning was, before making their separate ways to the schoolhouse. He couldn’t bear to walk the same route she did with those three annoying friends of hers, he clearly recalled.

He wondered if those three—Wel, Dan, and Meiday—were still alive? Did they end up working for the Shinra Company, after all? Certainly he no longer bore his childish grudges and anger towards them. Especially not after everything he, Tifa, and the others had endured throughout their journey. 

“Thanks for _not_ suggesting the rollercoaster.” Cloud chuckled despite pale skin. Tifa smirked, holding back a laugh, about to get up to return to her side, but...

Cloud held her wrist firmly in place. “Please, stay.” 

She nodded, heart pounding. Seemed like she hid a smile, but Cloud didn’t think too much of it. Their souls called out to each other only mere days before, in the Lifestream. Simply confirming what they already knew deep in their hearts, regardless of their own insecurities: Tifa’s wandering _ What if he prefers Aerith? Maybe I’m just second best. _ silent fears, or Cloud’s subconscious concerns that he would _never_ be a ‘good’ enough man for Tifa Lockhart.

Really—Cloud thought presently as his lips slowly found Tifa’s own, her arms wrapping around his shoulders—such insecurities were beyond foolish.

_ “Cloud_.”; Tifa happily sighed into their kiss, no longer hiding her bright smile, as bright as the glittering starlight shining down on the amusement park. Cloud’s hug around his old friend tightened, their kiss deepening.

* * *

“Oh, hey! Did you have fun hanging out with her, that night?”

“Huh?”

Flushed-face while squeezing Cloud’s hand, straightening her disheveled skirt before they departed the ride together, Tifa just smiled again. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, Cloud noticed. “I’m seriously relieved she’s alright! If we had lost her, back then...” 

“...Yeah.” Still holding hands, the blond lead Tifa back to the entrance of the Gold Sauce that would take them to the amusement park’s huge food court near Wonder Square. He and Tifa never did check it out together, on their previous visit. Aerith wanted to chat with him, last time. Before she’d nearly been...

A sigh, shaking his head, shifting away from self-destructive thoughts. She was _ safe_. He was Aerith’s bodyguard, right? Somehow...he’d make Zack proud.

Anyway. Maybe she and Jessie were on a date? It would explain their absence from the girl’s room.

_ The last time the Party was here, Aerith wanted to spend time with Cloud. An innocent enough request, their ‘date’ repayment under the guise of watching the fireworks together. With a friendly smile and taking Cloud’s hand into hers, Aerith mumbled, “First_ _ off, it bothered me how you looked exactly alike. Two completely different people, but look exactly the same. The way you walk, gesture...I think I must have seen him again, in you...” _

_ “Huh?” Cloud back then could only blink. Dumbly, utterly, completely...confused. _

_ “It’s nothing, Cloud.” Leaning in to kiss his cheek, her smile stayed warm before straightening, elbows propped against the Gondola’s viewing window to take in the incredible sights and sounds. _

_ “It’s truly wonderful to be in love, isn’t it?”; Aerith mused, her sparkling eyes reflecting loud auditory pops of vibrant colors. Cloud, and Zack...would _ both _ be forever important to her. But... _

_ Cloud had no answer, stumped and maybe even a little flustered by her seemingly innocent kiss. His confused gaze lingered on Aerith before returning to the bright fireworks outside. _

_ The flower girl asked Red a similar question earlier that night, before asking Cloud out on their friendly date. “Truthfully, I wouldn’t know much about romantic love.”; their companion could only bow his head shamefully, being the last of his kind. _

_ “Hey!” Offering him a friendly pat on the nose, Aerith grinned. “Don’t be silly! You’re forgetting something important.” _

_ “Oh, what’s that?” Nanaki’s ears perked up, tail lightly swishing from intrigue. _

_ “A little thing called hope!” _

* * *

Aerith and Jessie were laughing in between at one of the food court’s tables. Messily feeding each other bites of a huge chocolate and vanilla sundae topped with the works, not a care in the world that their lips were smeared from fluffy whipped cream and gooey chocolate. A large Moogle plush resting by Aerith’s boot-covered feet. Certainly not as big as the strange-looking one that Cait Sith rode, but...

“Hey, you two!”; Aerith waved the pair over, all smiles. Jessie gave a thumbs up in greeting, in the middle of happily enjoying more creamy sundae. “Jessie did amazing at the 3D Battler tonight! You should've seen her!”

Tifa laughed, taking a seat at the table across from the couple, Cloud joining the girls in the seat next to Tifa’s with some hot chocolate for himself and her. They were still debating what junk food looked best for their simple dinner, tonight. Burgers or hot dogs were classic fair-type food.

“That’s awesome! Jessie always had a knack for that sort of thing.”; Tifa hummed in between sips of hot cocoa, redhead’s cheeks turning pink at the unexpected praise from her old friend.

“It’s nothing, really...Just about focusing on the attack patterns. Planning your next move in advance. All the same things you’ve taught me in our sparring sessions!”

Her mind, despite her words, were completely elsewhere. On bold words of love, lips softly meeting, knees clumsily bumping and foreheads not so shyly pressed together, on her own Gondola ride some hours ago...Jessie still couldn’t _ believe _ what she had with Aerith, finding within one another this past month was truly _ real_. That nothing, not even returning to the Lifestream when their life on this beautiful Planet would peacefully end, could ever take their special bond away. 

Cloud’s expression softened when his eyes caught Aerith’s. His voice grew gentle. “You healing up okay?”

That ugly scar left against her thigh ended at the side of her knee—Cloud couldn’t help wince now that his eyes caught it, against the ends of her frilly dress. Now, she was just like himself and Tifa, by winding up on the receiving end of the Masamune.

“Thank you, Cloud.” Aerith smiled. “But, I should be asking _ you _that, after your little dip with Tifa in the Lifestream?” Her nose wrinkled in delight, genuinely thankful that both dear friends were safe and sound.

The swordsman was certain the redness in his cheeks reached up to his ears, Tifa equally flustered while offering nervous laughter. Maybe later tonight, the blond would work up the courage to invite his childhood friend into his room. With everyone else bunking with one another at the Ghost Hotel, Cloud preferred his privacy, especially with how lost in his head he lately felt. Besides...he secretly hoped that he and Tifa could finish what they barely began, that night so many weeks ago in the Shinra jail cells.

“Be happy for this moment. This moment is your life.”; Jessie sagely offered with a smile, feeding another bite of sundae to Aerith who nodded in agreement.

Cloud laughed lightly with Tifa grinning, too. “What, have you been hanging out with Reeve?”

“Well, he offered us some pretty incredible intel when Tifa was helping you recover!”

At Jessie’s words, Cloud’s blush deepened. 

Tifa averted her gaze, humble, but reached for Cloud’s hand nevertheless. Firmly, he grasped it, interlacing their warm fingers together. _Never_. He’d _never_ let go of his beautiful and strong-willed neighbor.


End file.
